Unintended Observations
by carzla
Summary: [One Shot - for LJ Zombie-Loan Kink Meme] There had been a palpable tension between Shito and Chika, so much that Michiru could almost feel it. Despite that, it did not prepare her for the scene she stumbled upon... and she just couldn't move away!


**_Unintended Observations_**

_Disclaimer:_

_ZOMBIE-LOAN belongs to Peach-Pit and Square Enix. For the Zombie-Loan Anonymous Kink Meme on LiveJournal, in which 'Chika/Shito – taking care of UST, Michiru overhearing but not necessarily interrupting' was requested, and hence contains yaoi. Feel free to hit the back button if you do not wish to read. I only own this story._

* * *

**Full Summary:**

**One Shot – for LJ Zombie-Loan Anonymous Kink Meme There had been a strange tension between Shito and Chika, so palpable that Michiru could almost feel it tangibly. Despite that, it did not prepare her at all, for the scene she had unconsciously stumbled upon. The worst thing was… she just couldn't move away!**

* * *

Shito and Chika were acting a little strangely today, Michiru had noticed. While she couldn't exactly identify what was off with their behaviors, she could most definitely feel a charged atmosphere whenever they were near each other (which honestly speaking, was probably the whole day). There seemed to be something just hanging there waiting for its cue to drop and let everything loose.

But Michiru just _couldn't_ figure out what that was.

"I hope they're okay," she muttered as she walked down the corridors of the dormitory, planning to head to her room. "Maybe I should go check on them…"

She was about to turn the corner when she heard scuffling noises and faint growling. Michiru paused. Was it possible for the zombies that they were always hunting to-

"Do you _know_ what you've been doing to me _the whole day?_" a voice growled out, which Michiru identified with a fair amount of shock to be Chika's.

"What have I been doing, Akatsuki?" This time, it was Shito's voice with a hint of smugness in it. But he sounded different somehow; it was almost as if Shito were purring instead of speaking normally.

There was another growl, followed by a hiss, and Michiru had the strangest feeling that those sounds came from Chika and Shito respectively. Why were they making such noises? And the short conversation she had overheard was weird. But she supposed it was a good thing that they weren't actually fighting. Right?

"You _know _perfectly well what you were doing, Shito."

"And that's reason enough for you to corner me in a semi-public corridor and have your way with me?"

"I don't hear you protesting. In fact, with the way you acted, and are still acting, I'd say you're begging me to _continue_."

Michiru blinked. Now she was really confused. What was going on? The only way to find out without outright barging in was to look, and so she cautiously poked her head round the corner… and was greeted with an unbelievable sight.

Chika had Shito pinned against the wall in a decidedly compromising and altogether _too suggestive_ way. Shito's jacket was on the floor; his white shirt was unbuttoned and pushed aside partially to reveal a shoulder and part of his chest. Chika's own shirt was also half unbuttoned and he had his lips on Shito's neck.

Michiru hurriedly withdrew her head and leaned back against the wall, feeling her heart pound rapidly and loudly against her ribcage. She didn't know what she _had_ expected to find, but it certainly wasn't that! She had never thought that Shito and Chika would be involved in such a manner, especially after Chika had told her very early into their new partnership he and Shito could barely stand each other although they were working partners for some time already. Of course, she could see for herself that, as time went by, Chika did think of Shito as a friend, and Shito, in his own way, treated Chika as someone more than just a working partner… But it certainly didn't prepare her for _this!_

Suddenly, her location seemed a little unsafe. Had she not stopped earlier, she wasn't sure if she'd be less embarrassed than the boys about the particular situation she was currently witnessing. She had better leave while they were still oblivious to her presence. However, the sound of a moan from Shito and the accompanying dark and husky chuckle from Chika rooted her to the floor. Her cheeks were heating up rapidly and Michiru was rather mortified to realize that a depraved part of her that she never knew _existed_ wanted to see how the boys _looked._ _Together._ Subconsciously, she carefully peeked out once again from behind the wall to watch them.

Chika was smirking, his lips hovering next to Shito's ear as he said smugly, "Begging. Definitely begging." As if to emphasize his point, he ground his knee against Shito's groin and Shito let out another breathless moan.

"Bas… Bastard…" Shito managed to gasp out. But from what Michiru could see – which was quite a lot actually – Shito wasn't doing anything to discourage Chika. In fact, she was quite sure that he was doing just the opposite of any form of discouragement and that she'd seen Shito grind back down against Chika's knee.

"I'll have you know that I was born out of a legal marriage, thank you very much."

Chika didn't wait to hear Shito's retort, proceeding to kiss the other harshly as their lower bodies ground and rubbed against each other in a primal dance. His hands pushed more of Shito's shirt aside to reveal another shoulder, and then Shito promptly shrugged the shirt off so that it fell to the floor and was immediately forgotten. Shito then worked on removing Chika's shirt as they engaged in a fierce, lip-locked battle for dominance.

Hands wandered in a frenzy, pushing aside offending cloth and touching everywhere. Each breath was punctuated by a gasp or a moan as both boys worked to make the other succumb. Finally, there was a winner as Chika managed to maneuver Shito's hands aside while he simultaneously slipped his own hand into Shito's pants. A choked moan from Shito less than a heartbeat later, served to confirm to Michiru just what Chika had managed to do. Had she a mirror to look at herself now, Michiru was sure that her face would be the reddest it would ever be. But still, she was unable to make herself look away and leave.

"A-Akatsuki…"

"Say my name. My _given name_, Shito." Chika punctuated his command with a wicked twist of one of Shito's nipples and did _something_ with his hand that was in Shito's pants.

"AH!"

Shito arched into Chika, his head thrown back as he pressed himself impossibly closer to the silver-haired teen who was probably the only thing that was supporting him. Shito rested his head against Chika's shoulder, appearing to try to regain his breath that was quickly stolen away from him by each of Chika's deft movements. From where she was, Michiru could clearly see Shito's face: barely parted eyes that were an even more intense wine-red color than usual and his hair falling into his face to create an infinitely alluring expression that would make even the most stoic of men go crazy with lust. Michiru thought for the hundredth time that she _really should go!_

"My name, Shito. _Say it._"

"C-Chi… _Chika…_" Shito eventually breathed out, the husky quality to his voice seeming to charge the already electric atmosphere to even higher levels. "Don't… stop…"

"Of course."

With that, Chika shifted his hand slightly and promptly started stroking Shito even harder as his lips went to suck and nip along Shito's neck. His ministrations elicited more breathless moans from the blue-haired boy in his arms as Shito arched into his hand and simultaneously exposing more of his exquisite neck to be ravished by Chika.

"Nnghn! C-Chi… ka… Ah!"

"That's it… God, you don't know how beautiful you look with that wanton expression on your face."

"I… ah! I'm… nnghn!"

"_Come for me, Shito._"

Chika's words and husky tone appeared to be the trigger for Shito to let go. Shito's back arched, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he moaned out what sounded like Chika's name. At the same time, Chika took advantage of the long arch of Shito's exposed neck and bit down harshly, as if marking his friend. A few seconds later, Shito seemed to go totally boneless as he slumped back against the wall, an arm weakly grabbing onto Chika's shoulder to steady himself as he panted.

"So… that's all?" After coming down from the effects of his orgasm, Shito seemed to have regained enough of his wits – and breath – to quip at Chika. However, the effect of his words was significantly reduced due to the very becoming pink flush still present on his face as well as the slight glaze to his normally sharp eyes.

"Oh _no, _not at all… You're not going to be let off _that _easily, Shito," Chika replied, a devilish smirk gracing his features. "We're just going to change locations… Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight."

"I'm holding you to that promise… _Chika,_" Shito replied, deliberately drawing out Chika's name into a sultry purr.

With a soft but predatory growl, Chika grabbed a hold of Shito's arm and dragged the other boy out, turning down the corridor to head towards the direction of their rooms, which luckily for Michiru, happened to be in the opposite direction of where she was hiding. Michiru noted absently that neither Chika nor Shito had rearranged their clothes into some sense of propriety, but also doubted that anybody else would be in the corridors at this time of the day.

As soon as they had disappeared from sight, she bolted from her hiding spot, face beet-red and mind still full of erotic images of her two friends.

**I am vaguely, though inexplicabily, amused that my few (well hey, this is only the second one) attempts at smut has been in the _Zombie-Loan_ fandom. I see a need to rectify that as soon as my exams are over. This was written some time ago for the LJ Zombie-Loan Anon Kink Meme, and just cross-posted here now, because I wanted to slack off on studying.**

**H****ope you enjoyed it!**

**_carzla_**


End file.
